


Fall

by thedirtylaundry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtylaundry/pseuds/thedirtylaundry
Summary: They didn't like to have an arranged marriage. In fact, who wanted to have their love lives controlled for them?But what happens when one falls for the other and the other doesn't feel the same? What happens then?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Fall

**ACT I: First Meeting**

WHAT?!?!

Dahyun and Sana both flipped their heads to Mr. Minatozaki's direction. Did they hear that right? An arranged marriage? In two weeks?

Sana couldn't understand the reason behind this. She knows that Mr. Kim was her father's best friend since they were in highschool but she had just met him as well as his daughter, Dahyun! This was absurd. What was her father even thinking? She stood up, angrily and left their table without a word. Her father stood up and went after Sana.

"Sana, come back here." her father called out. She was just outside the restaurant, tears falling down from her face. "Why would you agree to something like this? Don't you understand me at all? You're forcing me to marry a stranger for goodness sake. Someone I don't love!! " Sana was out of breath. She was scared of being tied down to a person she doesn't even know. "You have been nothing but trouble, Sana. It's time you learn to be responsible. In fact, Dahyun is good for you and for our company. She's your opposite; a good student and finished on top of her class. And the Kims are not a stranger to us, they're like family. "

She looked at her father in disbelief. Did he really agree to this for the sake of their company? "I don't fucking care!! I don' t know them!!!" She received a slap from her father because of shouting and cursing.

"You are going to accept this, whether you like it or not. I will not be embarrassed like this in front of the Kims. They have travelled this far from Korea for this." With that, Sana had no choice but to obey her father and follow him back inside the restaurant to the Kims. She knows what her father is capable of. She can ruin her entire life and neglect her in the blink of an eye.

He was a very powerful man and she simply wasn't brave and strong enough to be on her own yet. She had to wait for the right time.

Dahyun on the other hand knew what was going on. She couldn't possibly argue with her father for this. She knew their company was going bankrupt and needed to have a powerful company help them to rise again. She knew her father's best friend was going to help them.

But not like this, not an arranged marriage.

She was disappointed, yes, but she knew her father needed to take measures and she was also willing to take this measure for him. The hardships her father had experienced were already enough.

So with Mr. Minatozaki's announcement she looked at him in disbelief but took a deep breath and accepted her fate. It was for her father and the future of their company anyways. But the other girl, Sana, was very disappointed. It was evident on her face. She couldn't blame the girl after all, it was their fault she got into this mess.

She felt a bit guilty.

Even her father was feeling a bit guilty, even if he wasn't speaking, she knows. She watched the heated exchange of Mr. Minatozaki and Sana outside which ended with him slapping his daughter. She was shocked but what can she do?

Mr. Minatozaki and Sana returned to their table with Sana's eyes glistening and her left cheek red from the slap.

After some hours of talking about their marriage, company merging and, of course, eating, their fathers left as they had some work to do for their merging leaving Dahyun and Sana alone. It was awkward. Sana's left cheek was still a bit red and her eyes were still glistening from her tears threatening to fall. With Sana's state, she decided to make the first move.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole thing. Sucks huh? The whole arranged marriage thing?" She half smiled at Sana who had her head down, playing with her food. Sana finally looked up at Dahyun, who was smiling at her. Dahyun couldn't help but notice that Sana had beautiful brown eyes.

"Why are you sorry though? It's not your fault. You were just a victim here too. It's fine. My father is who I'm mad at." Sana said wiping the little tears that were falling from her eyes, fixed her slightly disheveled hair and breathed in deeply.

"Well, it may be our fault a little? Our company went bankrupt and your father was just responding to our distress call. I'm sorry. I can talk my father out of this if you want? I only knew this now but I'm willing to change my mind as well as my father's" Dahyun very quickly taking her phone out from her pocket ready to call her father.

Sana looked at Dahyun.

So it was their fault why there was this fixed marriage in the first place. She wanted to get mad, she wanted to give Dahyun a piece of her mind. But she couldn't. She could see the sincerity in her eyes.

A daughter who only wants to help her father. She suddenly felt the need to help this girl. What the heck.

"No. It's okay, Dahyun. I want to help you. Besides I don't want to get to my father's bad side. He would ruin my whole life and blame me for not being able to help his best friend. But I'm mostly doing this for you though." Sana smiled at Dahyun. Who would have thought that this girl was crying just moments ago? This girl was really something, Dahyun thought. She wanted to help this girl out too. She saw the fear in her eyes, when the thought of her father crossed her mind.

She'd help her be brave enough.

"Thank you so much. I really owe you one." Now it was Dahyun's turn to be teary-eyed. Sana giggled, Dahyun was cute.

"Don't go crying on me now. One person per day" Sana pouted which made Dahyun giggle as well.

"Okay, sorry. Let's start over again, shall we? I feel like we got off to a bad start. I'm Dahyun, Kim Dahyun. Nice to meet you" She reached out her hand and had a big smile on her face.

Sana giggled. "Hi Dahyun. I'm Minatozaki Sana"

**ACT II: Fall**

Dahyun woke up from her sleep. She can't help but smile when she saw the sun seeping through the curtains. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and went downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by her wife, Sana, who was preparing breakfast. She was wearing her favorite oversized pink shirt and shorts. She also had her hair up in a bun. She was as beautiful as their first meeting. And as beautiful on their wedding day just 6 months ago. It was the weekend so, Sana would naturally be up first to cook breakfast. It was usually Dahyun who would wake up very early from Mondays to Fridays to prepare their breakfast before heading to work. Dahyun must have been standing at the doorway of the kitchen far too long as Sana had already noticed her. "Good morning Dahyunie. You can take your seat now, breakfast is almost ready." It was her favorite part of the week; where she and Sana would get to spend a lot of time together.

She took her seat on the table. "What's for breakfast?" Right on cue, Sana turned around and brought the pancakes and eggs to the table. "Your favorite, of course. We haven't had pancakes for too long now" Dahyun can only smile at Sana as she devoured her favorite food as Sana laughed.

"So, what do you want to do today, Sana? Do you want to go somewhere?" Dahyun said while eating the last of her pancakes Sana cooked for her.

"Nah, I think I wanna stay home. It's been a tiring week for us, let's just have a lazy weekend, what do you think?" Sana said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah of course, we do need a break from all the stress we've gone through this week. Let's have a movie marathon then!!!" Dahyun said excitedly.

"That's a great idea, Dahyunie!! Let's start right away so we can watch as many movies as we can. I'll prepare the popcorn and drinks, you pick the movie okay?"

"Okay, I'll go in the living room first then." She smiled while placing her plates in the sink. She then went excitedly to the living room, fixed the sofa to be more comfortable, got some blankets and searched for the perfect movie.

It's now 10pm in the evening and Sana and Dahyun were already on their 5th movie of the day. They were cuddling now. Sana was now resting her head on Dahyun's shoulders. She stole a glance at Sana and saw that she was now sleeping. I can't believe this girl.

While she was looking, she can't help but stare at the beauty before her. She couldn't believe that she has a wife and it was Sana. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that in those 6 months, Dahyun has already fallen in love with her. She didn't know what was Sana's feelings for her because Dahyun never found the courage to confess to her yet but she feels that Sana is very comfortable with Dahyun's presence. Sana even sometimes kisses her on the cheek when Dahyun comforts her because of her father. Dahyun is always the one who would tell Sana that she was doing a good job when her father fails to tell her. Dahyun knew that Sana was fed up of the way her father was treating her and Dahyun was always there to catch her.

She knows, she already loves Sana and she will tell her soon. She just has to make sure that Sana has or will have the same feelings for her because it would be awkward for them if Dahyun confesses and Sana doesn't feel the same way. She will work hard. Just as Dahyun was about to touch Sana's hair, Sana woke up.

"Oh sorry Dahyunie, I didn't notice that I fell asleep. Now I didn't get to finish the movie." Sana said in a cute pout half sleeping. Dahyun giggled as she thought Sana was cute no matter what she did.

"I'll just tell you the ending tomorrow. For now, let's go up to our room so you can sleep. C'mon" Sana nodded and was helped by Dahyun to get up from the sofa and up the stairs.

Dahyun opened her eyes. She was awaken by the murmurs of Sana on the phone. She looked at the clock beside her, it was 3am. Who could Sana be talking to in the wee hours of the morning? Since her back was against Sana, she decided to listen, to their conversation.

_"I can't do that without telling her, you know. We're friends now. I have to tell Dahyun." Ouch friends_

…

_"Yeah. I will come with you of course. But I won't leave without telling her. I know she won't tell my dad, I just know it."_

…

_"Ugh okay. Yeah, I get it for safety and security yeah. I will, I will be going. I won't ditch you for anything. You know I don't like it here. I don't wanna see my dad ever again. I'll just have to make an excuse to her about where I'm going."_

…

_"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a month. Bye."_

So Sana was leaving her. She was leaving Dahyun.

What should she do? Should she beg for Sana not to leave her? She wants to leave because of her father, isn't Dahyun enough to comfort her? In fact, it's been a while since her and Mr. Minatozaki fought isn't it? Dahyun just closed her eyes and let the tears fall on her pillow.

I have a month to convince her to stay. Stay with me.

**ACT III: Stay**

Dahyun woke up the next morning with a headache. Crying yourself to sleep is not a good practice. She saw that Sana was not there anymore. So she went downstairs and then she saw her again, making breakfast like it's the most normal thing ever. Like she isn't keeping secrets from Dahyun and like she wasn't going to leave her in a month.

She took a mental picture of Sana making breakfast for her. "Good morning Dahyunie. Sit down, I'm almost done." Dahyun obliged and just watched Sana do her thing.

While they were eating, Sana noticed that Dahyun was a little bit off that morning. She was worried so she asked. "Dahyunie? Are you okay? Why aren't you speaking that much today? And you barely touched your food. Is there somthing wrong?"

Yes. I'm not feeling alright. I heard your conversation last night about you leaving me in a month. Why? Am I not enough for you to stay here? Do you really want to leave that much that you won't tell me? I love you, Sana. Can't you see? Can't you feel it? She thought, but she wasn't going to say it. She wanted Sana to be happy after all, even if that means leaving her all alone. If she was going to make Sana stay. She was going to do it subtly.

"No. I'm feeling under the weather today. Since last night, I think."

"Oh? Why didn't you say so. I could've brought your breakfast in bed and brought you some medicines for you to feel better."

"It's fine. I think I'll head to bed now and rest for a while until I feel better."

"Okay, I'll escort you upstairs."

"No. It's fine. I can go up by myself. I'll just call on you maybe if I need anything"

"Okay, Dahyunie. Just please don't hesitate to call me when you need anything." With that she kissed Dahyun's cheek.

Ahh Sana, why are you making it harder for me to let go?

It's been a week since Sana told Dahyun about her supposed "trip". She told Dahyun to keep it a secret from her father since she knows he won't approve of Sana going on a trip without her. Ever since the day after she knew about Sana leaving her, she'd do subtle things to make Sana not want to leave her.

She would be doing things to keep Sana happy.

She'd bring her to the park, surprise her with lunch at work, make breakfast for her on weekends even. But all of those seemed to not work because today, a day before her departure, she was helping Sana pack the last few things that she needed on her trip. Dahyun wants to cry and beg for Sana to stay. She wants to tell her that she loves her and she didn't want Sana to leave her.

But she didn't have the heart to do so. She wanted Sana to stay out of her own free will and not because of pity that Dahyun fell for her.

After packing the last of Sana's needs in her suitcase, they prepared to go to sleep. When Dahyun was about to turn off the lamp, Sana stopped her.

"Dahyunie can you not turn off the lights for tonight? I wanna see your face."

"Hehe are you gonna miss me this much Sana-chan? Sure, I won't turn the lights off for tonight" she said smiling but also hiding her pain away.

"Thanks Dahyunie. Also can I cuddle with you until I fall asleep. Sorry, I'm just going to miss you that's all" Sana said with a hopeful tone.

Dahyun giggled "Of course, come here you." Dahyun stretched her arms out for Sana and so she scooched right next to Dahyun and hugged her waist and let her head lay on Dahyun's chest.

And so they stayed in that position for God knows how long. Hugging each other as tight as they could, not saying a word. Letting their actions speak for them.

"You know, if you're gonna miss me that much you can choose not to go." Dahyun finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know. But I can't, I have to go." Sana said, barely any voice coming out from her. Just a mere whisper but Dahyun heard it loud and clear. She sighed and just closed her eyes and hugged Sana until they both fell asleep.

The next morning at the airport, both were silent. They didn't know what to say. Sana didn't know how to make things light since she was seeing Dahyun for the last time while Dahyun didn't have the energy to cheer Sana up. Finally, Sana's flight was called. They both tensed and got up to their feet.

"You didn't forget anything did you? Passport, boarding pass, everything's with you right?"

Sana smiled "Yeah everything is here. You made a checklist for me" how could I forget."

"Okay then, you take care huh? You call me when you get there and tell me when you're coming home so I can prepare for your homecoming." Dahyun tried her best to act that she didn't know that Sana won't be coming back anymore.

"Yeah, of course." Suddenly Sana's flight was called out again. With this, Dahyun pulled Sana in for a tight hug.

"You have fun out there huh? I want you to be happy. So don't go worrying about me. I'm gonna miss you so much, Sana" Dahyun said while tears were threatening to fall at any second.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dahyunie. Thank you so much, for everything." Sana broke their hug and kissed Dahyun on the lips. Smiled at her and then ran inside.

Dahyun wiped the tear from her cheek and watched as Sana went farther and farther until she couldn't see her anymore.


	2. BONUS

Dahyun went home and slumped on the couch. She doesn't know what to do anymore now that Sana left her. She cried hard, again. She cried in her car and now she's crying some more. It hurt her that Sana had to leave her, but it was for the best. 

_Only the best for Sana._

After a few more minutes of crying, she went to their bedroom upstairs so she could get ready for bed. When she entered the room she saw on the bed was Sana's phone. 

_Great, she cut off all our communication. Now I don't even have a way to reach her anymore._

She noticed that beside Sana's phone was a letter. It was from Sana. She opened it and read. 

  
  
  


Hey Dahyunie, 

If you're reading this letter, it means that I have successfully boarded the plane and now on my way to a place you don't know.

First of all, I want to say sorry to you as I lied as for the true reason why I am going on a trip. The truth is I wanted to get away from my family, especially my father. You of all people know how my father treats me. He doesn't treat me as a daughter, as family.

You were the one who put courage in me; to finally be brave enough to get away from him, as farther as possible and it hurts to think that it would mean farther away from you too.

You've always been telling me that you were sorry since you were being selfish as you married me for the future of your company but in truth, I was the one who was selfish as I let myself marry you and not give you the freedom you deserve from the very beginning.

We are the same, me and you, we are both held hostage by our family and our companies, that through us, they will have a future. And I didn't like the thought of that; the thought of locking you down to me just because of that. I admit that after a few months I didn't mind being married to you anymore as I have fallen in love with you in the short time that we were together. I know you think I'm crazy and that I was selfish to keep you all to myself these past months but this is why I have ultimately decided to let you go and be free from me.

I want you to live, Dahyun. I want you to do the things you want to do and be the happy person I know you are. Sorry I confessed through writing as I didn't have the courage of doing so in person. Thank you for teaching me to love and be brave. I just wish we could've spent our entire lives together.

See you, when I see you, Dahyunie. I'm going to miss you a lot and I want you to know that I'm glad that I got to marry you hehe. 

_I love you, Dahyun._

Your wife, 

Sana


End file.
